The Scrolls of Power
by Remora1
Summary: This story is a break off from the series at the season 2 episode: The Chase. Focus on Katara. A LOT OF ACTION SCENES.
1. End of the Chase

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or ANY of its characters. I'm just a humble little fanboy trying to play pretend that I do ;

Chapter 1: A New Pursuit 

Azula was sitting with Mai and Ty Lee around a campfire. She stood up and moved off into a secluded corner of the campground.

"That damned Avatar" she whispered to herself. "All those damned benders. Zuko… and "Uncle" too. God. I hate them all." She opened her hands, closed her eyes and released a burst of fire into the ground. "They'll all die."

"Finally…we get to sleep" Katara said as she fell to the ground. Aang nodded in agreement as he too fell to the ground.

Aang began to speak softly. "That Azula…she's one tough bender."

"I know." Katara responded. "We'll have to do some serious planning for out next encounter. She caught us off guard this time. We weren't ready for her."

Aang sat up. "Do you think she has any other tricks up her sleeve? And what about that little group of hers?"

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find a way. Now that we have Toph to teach you Earthbending, why don't we head back north? I think we would be much better off if we had the Northern Water Tribe nearby. I really doubt that Azula will follow us there…" Katara let out a yawn.

"I guess you're right" Aang replied. "We should start heading back north tomorrow."

As he laid down Sokka awoke. "Whas gooin on?" he said in a half awake voice.

"Nothing." Katara said in as blunt a voice as she could muster. "Go back to sleep."

"Ooookay" said Sokka already back in dreamland.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai all mounted their beasts and were prepared for another day of "Traitor and Avatar Hunting."

"Finally, Daybreak" murmured Azula. "Now, the question is, what do we do today? Any suggestions?"

Mai opened her mouth. "I believe that the best course of action would be to pursue the Avatar. The former Prince seems hell bent on pursuing YOU so there is no real need to go looking for him."

Ty Lee's eyes grew wide. "Yay! A direct attack! I'm so excited!" She began to smile, giggle and clap.

"I like the idea as well" Azula said slyly with a little smirk. "We'll just have to make sure we get our timing just right. Heh. This will be fun."

_Aang's group all woke at around the same time the next…afternoon._

Katara stood up, stretched her arms, and yawned. "Wow. Sleep feels so good after a long day…and night…and day of battling."

Aang, perky as usual, jumped up and agreed. "Yeah! I feel like I can take on anyone!" He picked up his staff and twirled it around creating a sort of fan and blew it at Katara. He couldn't control his laughter.

Toph stood up and opened her eyes. "Wow! It's amazing what a night's sleep can do for somebody's mood! You're not a cold hearted witch anymore Katara!"

Katara just smirked and replied, "Why thank you Toph. You were just wi"

Sokka cut her off before she could say anything else. "Why don't we all get going now, huh? If we want to get to the Northern Water Tribe within any sort of reasonable amount of time, we should get going now."

Katara frowned. "I guess."

**Note: **I wanted to cut this chapter off here for the simple fact that I didn't want a battle in the first chapter. Don't worry, in the next chapter you'll get to see a fun battle . Please review so I'll update fast!


	2. Katara vs Azula

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Cry Not even Azula. MEGA CRY Oh well. Figured I'd let you know.

Ty Lee sat on her beast with a huge frown on her face. "When a normal person thinks of "direct attack" they don't generally think of quietly pursuing their prey for 2 weeks! Sheeh!"

Azula gave her a sharp look. "I agree. I think we've followed them far enough. They feel comfortable enough now. We'll strike by the end of the day. You'll have your fun Ty Lee. Don't you worry." She began to laugh a bit.

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were all riding on Appa's back. Everything was quiet and had been for the past few weeks.

"So…what is the North Pole like guys?" asked Toph in her typical high pitched voice.

Sokka began to reply. "Well it's reall"

He was cut off by the sound of three arrows flying directly towards Appa.

"Woah!" cried out Aang.

Katara stood up on top of Appa. "Those arrows are a little too familiar! Appa! Set us down!" She placed her hand in front of her small container of water, getting ready for battle. Suddenly, she spotted a river off in the distance. "Wait, Appa, get us closer to that river!" Appa grunted and set his course towards the medium sized river off in the distance.

Three more arrows came flying towards them before Aang and his friends were able to spot their attackers. Just as they had thought, Azula and her two friends, Ty Lee and Mai, were their pursuers. Within seconds they were less then 50 meters from each other. Azula dismounted from her lizard beast.

"Well hello Avatar" said Azula with a large grin. "It's nice to see you again. You didn't actually think I had given up on my pursuit did you? That would have been funny."

"Azula!" cried out Aang. "I don't want to have to fight you! Just…leave!"

Azula shook her head. "That would be counter productive if I left, but I never said anything about fighting you. That would just be a waste of my time."

Azula snapped her fingers twice. Suddenly, Ty Lee jumped out from a nearby tree and landed directly behind Aang.

"Hello!" Ty Lee screamed. She made a point with her index and middle fingers. Quickly, she jabbed them into Aang's right shoulder. A split second later, her fingers jabbed into his left shoulder blade as well. With each jab of Ty Lee's fingers, Aang let out an ear-piercing scream.

"See?" Azula asked. "There is no need for me to fight with you. I have already won."

"Oh no you haven't!" screamed Katara letting out a large shot of water that she had been gathering strait at her. "I'll be your opponent! Ryaa!" Katara scooped her right hand from almost ground level and hurled another shot of water directly at Azula. "Sokka! Get Aang out of her! Now! Keep heading north! I'll meet you!"

Sokka quickly did as he was told and remounted Appa's back with Aang in his arm.

"Be safe alright?" Sokka screamed to Katara while Appa was taking off.

"Of course I will!" Katara replied getting into her fighting stance.

Azula still had a smile on her face. "I think that Mai and Ty Lee will make quick work of you little girl. I have no time to waste on peasants like you when I have the Avatar to chase!"

Toph interjected. "Well I think I would rather Mai and Ty Lee be MY opponents." She looked at Katara. "Seeya later!" The ground underneath Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph began moving away from the area where Azula and Katara were about to fight.

Katara used both hands to gather water for another shot. "Looks like you have no other choice but to fight me!"

Azula just stared at her with anger filling her eyes. "I don't have time to waste with a little girl like you!" She punctuated her sentence with a shot of fire aimed directly for Katara. A disc of water shot up from the nearby river and intercepted the shot of fire before it could do any damage.

"If you really think one shot will take me down you have another thing coming!" Katara made large backward circles with her hands sending spikes of water shooting up from the ground towards Azula.

"Well this may at least be semi interesting. You're not as completely incompetent as I had thought!" Azula offset each of the water spikes with moving pillars of fire of her own. "Let's see how you like this!" Azula made points out of her index and middle fingers on both hands, and moved them in a circular motion. Suddenly they came together producing a spark. When she let one side go, a shot of lightning went flying toward Katara.

Katara just stood there and smiled. "I was waiting for you to do that!" She guided a small strip of water directly at the lightning. She redirected the water back around her body and shot it right back at Azula. "My water can absorb ANY electricity you throw at me!"

Azula attempted to block the lightning by creating a shield of fire around her, but it could only offset so much of the damage. She was sent flying backwards. Slowly she stood up off the ground. "You damned brat! You'll pay for scarring my perfect face!" Three blue-hot disks were sent flying towards Katara.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting, eh?" Katara jumped into, rather on top of, the nearby river. As soon as her feet touched the water, ice began to form. The ice became almost like a pair of skates. Katara began sliding across the water as if she were flying.

Azula stayed stationary and held out both of her arms strait with her palms facing directly towards Katara. "Let's see how many you can dodge!" Suddenly, bursts of fire were shooting out of Azula's hands rapidly. There was no control, and no stopping.

Instead of trying to dodge, or intercept the balls of fire with water, Katara erected a large shield of ice where the river met land. After several shots of fire were successful extinguished, Katara made a pushing motion with her hands causing the wall of ice to turn into a tidal wave that was on a direct course of Azula.

Azula closed her eyes and relaxed. She inhaled slowly, moving her hands upwards from by her sides towards her chest. As she exhaled, she pushed her hands outwards towards the gigantic wall of water heading towards her. Fire burst forth from her hands and with each successive breath became stronger and stronger.

The shear force behind Katara's wall was deflecting the fire, yet Azula stayed relaxed. After several more relaxed breaths, the fire coming from Azula's hands had grown just as powerful as Katara's wall. Just as suddenly as Katara had transformed the wall from ice to water, she changed it back again. Now Azula's fire barrage was melting a wall of solid ice.

"Now's my chance…" Katara whispered to herself. She quickly began to coast along the river towards Toph.

**Author's Note:** Well, I was going to include the battle between Toph and Ty Lee and Mai in this chapter, but that's going to wait . I hope that you liked this chappie. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write! Next chapter will include as follows: Toph + Katara vs. Ty Lee + Mai (pretty brief, only about 1 page or so) and a trip to see Master Pakku at The Northern Water Tribe. Seeya Lata!


	3. Escape!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way, shape, or form. None of these characters belong to me. ;;

Katara was breathing heavily while she was gliding along the river. "I really hope that Toph is doing alright by herself," she whispered to herself. "If Ty Lee even gets near Toph for a split second it's all over. Her pressure point fighting style is just too debilitating…there's nothing we can do against it but to keep her away…"

There was still no sign of Azula as Katara looked behind her. Up ahead she could see small figures moving around at a fast pace.

"Good" Katara thought. "She's still going. I'm not too late to help."

Toph was flying in the air on a boulder. She kicked a small chunk of the boulder directly at Mai who nimbly dodged it. She swiftly launched 3 small throwing stars towards Toph.

"Not gonna work!" Toph shouted as she started giggling. The end of the boulder she was floating on quickly reshaped into a small wall directly in the path of the stars.

Ty Lee started to run up behind Toph. "Hee hee! Direct attack time!"

"If that's what you want" said Toph. "Then you can have it." Toph quickly plummeted to the ground and encased herself within a barrier made entirely of rock. She sat there and listened.

Mai attempted to break through the barrier by using all of the arrows and stars at her disposal, but nothing seemed to work. Ty Lee simply started stomping on the barrier. That of course, was a wasted effort.

Toph continued to listen to her opponent's movements.

"This is so much fun!" she said quietly to herself. "I love being involved in actual combat! It's so much more fun then stupid training exercises, or tournaments that I win in one move…I feel so alive!"

When she pin pointed exactly where Mai was standing she shifted the ground beneath her feat to throw her off balance. Next, she raised the ground underneath herself to form a pillar. Finally, when she knew that Ty Lee couldn't get to her, she took down her barrier. It was then she heard Katara.

"Uh oh, you guys are in trouble now!" Toph proclaimed from her lofty position.

Of course, because Toph's hearing is far better then that of average humans, Mai and Ty Lee were utterly confused. Oblivious to Katara's approach Mai and Ty Lee restarted their battle with Toph. After about fifteen seconds, two large blasts of water knocked the two friends down to the ground. Another two blasts of water came crashing down on top of Mai and Ty Lee. The water then froze and encased the two of the. There was nowhere to go.

"Surrender!" Katara screamed. "Surrender to us and you won't be harmed. You'll be taken to the Northern Water Tribe and held. I won't hurt you."

Mai simply glared at Katara. Her hands were still free from the prison of ice surrounding the rest of her body. From beneath her robe came a small round object. Slowly she placed the object on top of the ice that was keeping her down. Within seconds the ice began to melt.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" she said in a matter of fact tone. She flung two arrows at Katara, spun around and tossed a pair of throwing stars at Toph. Both benders defended themselves promptly; unaware that Mai had planted a similar ice-melting device on Ty Lee's ice prison.

"Damn!" Katara shouted as she noticed that the attack was a diversion.

"I've got this," said Toph running towards Ty Lee. "You're mine." She moved her hands upwards a bit causing the earth around Ty Lee to swallow her legs.

Ty Lee screamed. "I've been made a fool of by a little girl! Urgh!"

Katara continued her battle with Mai. "I won't make the same mistake twice!" She jumped back onto the water and rose herself above the ground on a tower of bended water.

Mai attempted to knock Katara down with a volley of arrows. Katara simply knocked them down one by one with disks of water hurled from the tower. She twirled around and made a cutting motion with her arms. With that single cut, 1/3 of her water tower separated and became a powerful wave targeted at Mai. The wave was turning everything in its path to ice. Mai attempted to avoid it, but without luck. Her entire body aside from her head was encased in the ice.

"I'll say it again," said Katara still standing on her tower of water. "Surrender and come with us to the Northern water tribe." She lowered herself down, and walked to the ground, convinced of victory.

The familiar voice of Azula came roaring from behind Katara. "Nobody is going anywhere except you to hell!" A shot of fire soared towards Katara only to be stopped by a wall formed by Toph.

"I think we better get out of here Katara." Toph said huffing. "Let's live to fight another day!"

Katara nodded in agreement as she ran directly next to Toph who momentarily lowered her pillar of earth down to ground level. As soon as Katara was close enough, the pillar was raised up again. Before Toph could reassemble her barrier of earth to protect herself and Katara, another shot of fire was flying towards them. Katara gathered the water from her jug to form a water whip and slapped the fire the sky.

"Let's go!" Toph said as she reformed the barrier. With one swift move of her hands, the pillar was now moving quickly north in order to catch up with Sokka and Aang. Azula only pursued them for a moment or two before she turned back to help her friends.

"Damned benders…"she said under her breath. "I hate them all. And that peasant girl bloodied up my face. With my own attack nonetheless. I will get my revenge. She'll be the first to go."

**Author's Note: **Well, the battle lasted a BIT longer then I thought it would…so I decided to make a chapter out of it. Next chapter will deal with Northern Water Tribe. And you'll get to learn why this fic is called "The Scrolls of Power"! Woo!


	4. Back to the North! Finally!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, any of the characters, or anything like that, so THERE! None of it! No lawsuits for me!

**Chapter 4: Back to the North! Finally!**

_It's been three weeks since we escaped our near death bout with Azula and her crew. I don't know why Aang hasn't recovered from Ty Lee's attack. I've been hit by Ty Lees Chakra Nullification strikes and recovered within hours, but it's been weeks now since our encounter. I'm just not sure what to do. Why can't Aang bend? Hopefully Master Pakku will have some answers for us. The North Pole will be a great place for us to regroup, resupply, recover, and reevaluate the situation. _

Aang was getting very irritated by the fact that he couldn't bend. He had never experienced this odd feeling before in his life. Nothing that Katara could do would help his bending to come back. They had tried everything. His only hope was to see the healing experts of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Oh my gosh!" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs. "LAND HO! ICE HO! NORTH POLE HO!" They had finally reached their destination. Sokka scurried around Appa's back waking everybody up from their mid afternoon naps.

Katara's face lit up as she saw the familiar ice structures off in the distance, while Toph was just as uninterested as usual because she couldn't see or feel anything as of yet. All the commotion got Toph upset.

"You know," she said bitterly. "I don't much like the idea of a city made entirely of water and ice. A blind person who feels their way around through the earth beneath them won't exactly be a happy camper in a place where they one -- can't see anything, two -- slip and slide around everywhere, and three -- be cold all the time because this particular blind person doesn't wear shoes!"

Aang slithered over next to Toph. "How about this!" he said sarcastically. "Last time we were here I completely blew off my training with the resident water bending MASTER, Master Pakku. So that's a huge strike against me. Now THIS time, I can't bend at ALL. That's just going to go over really smoothly I'm sure."

"Hmm..." Katara mumbled something under her breathe. "I think I'll do it!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh...Katara?" Sokka looked over at her like she had three heads. "Are you feeling alri-"

Before he could finished, Katara had jumped off of the flying bison, and plummetted 200 feet down below them. All anybody could do was watch. Was she insane!?

"WOOO!!!" Katara's cheerful yells could be heard all the way from high in the sky aboard Appa. She has landed on top of the water and gracefully bent the water around her. She was sliding on top of the water matching the exact speed of Appa. "I'm just so excited to be here!" she yelled up to the rest of the gang. "It's all water! All the time! Yahoo!"

As Katara skated along the water, the rest of the gang slowly began to descend to around water level. Sokka squinted off in the distance close to shore. "Hey look! Waterships! I guess their navy is still intact!"

_Several hours passed them by rather quickly. In that short amount of time the gang got reaquainted with their old friends from the North. Master Pakku reffered Aang to the new master healer of the village, Lady Syris, to get his Chakra wounds looked at. Katara was told to stop by his training ground as soon as she had the chance to, as he had some very important news that would be useful to her on her journies. Sokka immediately went to the pool where Princess Yue gave her lifeforce to save her people from destruction. Toph was the only one of the group that wasn't either amused, or had meaningful connection to the Northern Water Tribe. Because of her increased handicap in the North Pole, the tribe's leader thought it necessary that she be assigned a "special helper" for her stay "for her own protection"._

Toph's special helper walked in to introduce herself. "HEL-LO THERE LIT-TLE GIRL, MYYYY NAME IS MI-MI THAT'S MIIIIIIIII MIIIIII." she screamed.

Toph got very angry. "I'm not deaf you know. And I'm not that little. And I DEF-I-NAT-LY think you need to be punched in the face. And you are very close to experiencing that. So I recommend you leave me alone. NOW."

Mimi looked shocked. "Somebody seems to be a little crankywanky! Let me just put on your special protective head gear so that you don't hurt yourself, and then we can go have some funnywun-"

Toph promptly jumped up, and cracked her one upside the face. "I told you that you were very close to being punched in the face. It was your "choicywoicy" to continue to be a BIT-"

Katara ran in and interruppted her. "You don't really mean that. Now let's just get you out of here, huh? Heh heh..."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes: **Ok, so next chapter will deal with Katara's experience in the N. Water Tribe, Sokka's, and Aangs. Toph's went quickly, and I just kinda needed something for her to do to keep busy for a little while ; Mimi WILL show up again! You haven't seen the last of the special helper! I'm finally back to updating, so I hope you all come back to me ;; I swear i'll do better now. Anyway, i'll update soon!


	5. Katara's Meeting pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or any of Avatar's characters. Wah. Boo hoo. Ok I'm over it.**

**Chapter 5: Katara's Meeting (pt.1)**

_Katara just saved Toph from her "special helper" Mimi, and they are now on their way to visit Katara and Aang's old waterbending teacher, Master Pakku. Though they had only left the Northern Water Tribe a few months ago, it had felt like ages since Katara had seem her granfather-like master._

Katara entered Master Pakku's training arena and saw several students training with one another. Some were doing very basic beding drills, such as tossing a small ball of water back and forth. Others among the trainees were practicing far more advanced drills that seemed to be on the level of Katara's fighting skills.

Pakku glanced over towards the entrace to his arena and saw Katara with her small earthbending friend Toph in tow. "Katara! And my new friend Toph! I'm so glad you made it here in a timely fashion." Pakku walked over to give them a proper greeting. "You know, Katara, I wonder, have you been keeping up with your training? I wouldn't want my star pupil getting rusty on me! Why don't you demonstrate some of your skills to my more advanced students?"

Katara blushed. "You know master, I don't really think now is the time..."

Pakku interrupted her abruptly. "Nonsense! There is always time for a good show! Mikail! You're up against Katara!"

A young woman dressed covered entirely in a deep blue and purple robe stepped forward into the ring. Master Pakku smiled at Katara fiercly.

"Since you have left," he said with confidence. "We as a tribe have changed our ways, and our customs. After research in the matter we have actually found that while all male waterbenders are generally on an average skill level, female waterbenders can range in skill level and become great waterbenders, or severely below average benders. The rules of the bout will be simple. First one to either be knocked unconscious, or immobilized will win. Prepare yourselves!"

Katara stepped into the ring. "I guess I have no choice in the matter."

Mikail set herself in a guarding stance. Katara hadn't noticed how muscular and strong looking this Mikail person was until she got set in her stance. Mikail addressed Katara before they began.

"I hope you aren't out of practice!" she said. "Because I'm very eager to test your skills. I've heard much about you. And everything I've heard has inspired me to become better then you. Now prove your strength to me!"

Master Pakku raised his hand in the air. "Fiesty one isn't she Katara? Anyway! Prepare...and fight!" his hand came down signaling the start of the match between Katara and Mikail.

Katara stood her ground in a guarding stance on the field of ice. She had tricks up her sleeve that Master Pakku hadn't taught her, so she was feeling quite confident that she could withstand any attack that was thrown at her.

Mikail drew water from the ice beneath her and formed it into two water whips, one in each hand. She yelled out to Katara in an aggressive voice, "I'll use your own specialty against you! Rya!" Mikail took her right whip and made a cross type attack with the whip aimed directly at the side of Katara's head. With her left hand, she manipulated the water so that instead of holding onto the whip, water encased her entire hand, giving her more freedom. Immediatly after the cross lash from her right whip was initiated, her left hand made water dart strait on towards Katara.

Katara simply smirked. "That'll never work against my defense."

Katara jumped back and immediatly raised herself high above the arena on a tower of ice. Mikails water whips simply bounced off the sides. Katara called down from high above the field. "Be prepared to lose Mikail!" Katara sent spikes of ice out from the bottom of her ice tower in spreads controlled by the flick of her hand. Five and ten small shurikens at a time spewed out from the sides and front of Katara's ice tower. "It's my turn to go on the offensive!" Katara jumped down her her down, and in mid air spun around. As soon as she landed on the ground, she flared her hands outwards in the general direction of Mikail. A large spread of water was sent flying towards Mikail.

Seconds before impact, Mikail redirected the stream of water around her back and sent it flying back at Katara. Instead of doing the same once again, Katara bent the water into two water whips, one in each hand. She quickly swung the whips towards Mikail but at the last second let go of them. She clenched her fists and began punching at the air in front of her with her feet planted firmly on the ground. With each punch a small disk of water was sent flying at Mikail at extreme speeds.

Mikail was utterly fooled by Katara's fake whip attack. "Damn it! I fell for it!" Instinctively she turned her attention back towards Katara to anticipate her next move, but it was too late. A first, second, and third disk impacted against Mikail's abdomen and chest. She was sent flying backwards. Before she could hit the ground Katara let out a smell yelp and erected a wall of ice behind Mikail. As Mikail smashed into the ice, her eyes widened. She fell to the ground. There was blood now stained on the back of her dark blue robe.

Mikail slowly moved to her knees. "I won't give up. I can't lose to you. I just can't." She gathered water from the ground beneath her and encased her body with it. A light blue glow began to surround the area that was bloodied on her back. Katara immediatly recognized that this was an attempt to heal her wounds and continue to fight.

Katara ran towards Mikail. "Stay down!" She puncutated her sentence with a swift kick on a diagonal towards the ground causing a large flat "spike" of ice to upheave Mikail again. This time Katara would take no chances. Katara sent a stream of water up towards the sky to overlap that which was already encasing her. Mikail was now Katara's puppet. She couldn't move without Katara allowing it. She couldn't even bend her way out of this one. Her hands were bound at her sides.

Katara lowered Mikail down towards the ground. "This battle is finished." She said in a low, deep, sympathetic tone. She released Mikail from her watery grasp. All Mikail could do was simply stare at her.

Master Pakku went over to congratulate them both. "That was a job well done by both of you! You both put on a great show! Mikail, the skills that you utilized in that fight were top notch! And Katara, I see you have improved significantly since I last have seen you! You can now bend water with your feet just as easily as you can with your hands. I'm sure it's a skill that will prove useful!"

Mikail stood up. "Good fight." Then she stormed away in a fit of anger.

"She will be fine." Pakku laughingly said to Katara. "She just has a bruised ego, that's all."

"Heh..heh...heh...yeah." Her intention wasn't to bruise egos, but just to get through that fight as quickly as possible. "Anyway, what exactly did you want to talk to me about? Or did you just want em to sparr with your students!?"

Pakku began to laugh at her. "No! No! There is much more! Later tonight I want you to come back with your entire group. Then, I want to share with you the secrets of the Scrolls of Power and Knowledge. It's of grave importance. You will find out more later when you bring the rest of your friends to meet with me tonight. Until then, have a nap! You deserve it."

Katara walked back over to Toph. "Well that was a royal waste of time."

Toph replied. "Maybe the author didn't want to finish a very very long chapter, and decided to wait until tomorrow to write about the scrolls, but wanted to introduce Mikail, because maybe she'll be important!"

Katara looked extremely confused. "What are you talking about? Anyway, let's grab a nap while Aang is at the healing hut, and Sokka is visiting the sacred pool."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **As I so elegantly put in the whole Toph thing, this chapter would have been far too long for my liking if I did the whole at night thing. I'm sorry if that ticks some people off, but I'm sure you understand. More updates soon! Oh, and PLEASE review! I like reviews ;


End file.
